


To be alive

by Art_lover_Lina



Series: Resident Evil [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Blood and Torture, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, F/M, M/M, Minor Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Nightmares, Porn With Plot, Post-Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil - Freeform, Sad and Happy, Slow Build, Survival, Top Chris, Torture, Umbrella Corporation, chreon, kenfield, will add tags as I go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_lover_Lina/pseuds/Art_lover_Lina
Summary: Chris Refield survived an attack orchestrated to end his and his teams life by none other than the captain of their team, now he seeks a way to destroy this organization that seems to be playing with people's lifes. He'll learn the bad way not to mess with Umbrella, as they will learn never to underestimate a Redfield.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on fixing this story, so please bear with me for a while as I fix it.  
> I thought of waiting, but if i did i'd probably never put this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED, again ;D  
> Please don't kill me

Chris’s PoV

~

I woke up once again screaming, my body shaking, beads of sweat running down my face, back and chest, from the horrors I had seen and dreamed about. It hadn’t even been a month since the “incident of the Spencer mansion”, I lost… we all lost so much that day and the culprits had managed to hide the truth from the world.

My comrades, the people whom I had been given the task to lead and protect had been brutally murdered by a man I had once considered a friend and whom I looked up to. I couldn’t let go of the anger I felt over Umbrella corporation and the fact that my own commander had taken part in all of that.

For the past couple of months I’ve been looking for any intel that might help me bring down Umbrella, but the rage was beginning to consume my life as every month that passed without accomplishing anything was a reminder of my failures.

Whenever things got bad I went and looked for Jill. I took my phone from the night stand and dialed her number, it was still only 2 am which meant she was probably still awake trying to drown herself in work in order to have her mind deprived of time to torture her with painful memories.

“Jill here” she answered with a jolly voice. She probably suspected I was in a bad place and wanted to make me feel better.

“Hi” I said with a sore voice, shit, I wanted to pretend I was okay and my fucking voice betrayed me.

“Wanna come over?” she asked with a concerned tone.

“I’ll bring over your favorite brand of Rum” I said laughing and getting up so I could get into decent clothes before heading out.

I got out of bed and head over to the bathroom to take a quick shower, after all I smelled.

I called for a taxi knowing I’d be staying over and drinking till morning came. 20 minutes later the driver was turning left reaching her street, I took my phone out and texted her.

-I’ll be there in less than a minute-

-Sure, come in the door is open- she wrote back. I laughed, the guy in the front desk was so used to seeing my ugly ass that he didn’t ask nor call in my arrival. I pressed the 8 in the A building elevator, when it reached her floor I walked over to the door with an 806 on it where she lived. As told the door was open, I went in but not before I knocked a on the door, alerting her of my presence.

She was sitting on her couch in the living room, she looked so serious as she looked through some papers, work related shit probably.

“Hey there” I said setting the bottle down next to her and going to the kitchen for ice and a couple of glasses.

“What took you so long?” she asked not taking her eyes from the papers in her hand.

“I had to take a shower before I left” I said, “want a drink or just a glass so you won’t look desperate while drinking from the bottle” I joked earning a face full of pillow.

“Idiot” she took her things and moved them to the dining table, which was already filled with papers and coffee mugs. She was a mess too.

“I’d like a strawberry daiquiri, if you even know how to prepare that” she said with a condescending smile.

“Do you have everything there’s needed?” I asked standing in her kitchen looking for a jar to pour her drink in, “I can look for the recipe online”.

She laughed and joined me in the kitchen, “I think I have most of it, I mean we got rum and strawberries” now it was my turn to laugh, she could be so ‘Jill’ at times.

I made a mess out of her kitchen in the making of her drink, after a good ten minutes of mixing the ingredients I had a carafe full of sweet ‘attempt’ of strawberry daiquiri to give to her.

She smiled and took it from my hands skipping happily over to the living room. She turned the speakers on and linked her phone through Bluetooth, when I sat ‘Led Zeppelin’s Stairway to heaven’ was on.

I poured a glass full of brandy with ice and drank, she did the same though she took a mouth full of her drink straight from the carafe.

“Wow, such a delicate lady” I teased, “just my type”. She elbowed me and drank again.

We talked for a while, but a couple of hours into it and with the added mix of classic rock music, we ended up all hot and heavy on her bed making out.

She had removed her top and sat on top of me, straddling me with her soft but well defined tights, her short hair felt so good tangled in between my fingers as I deepened the kiss. I trailed my fingers down her spine feeling her shiver under my touch, she moaned into the kiss as I kept touching her.

Her hands grabbed the hem of my shirt and she pulled away for a few seconds to take it off. It had been a while since I had last been with a woman. She placed her hands on my shoulders and parted our kiss to nip and lick down my neck and chest. I groaned in pleasure, every touch, kiss made me hotter and harder.

After a while she had finally taken my pants off along with the remaining of her clothes. I felt her nipples grazing over my skin and gave in to the urge of touching her, taking control of the situation.

I switched our positions, she was now lying spread on her bed red lips swollen from all the kissing, her flawless skin, her toned muscles, her sweet voice as she moaned my name with every caress. I couldn’t wait any longer, I was losing my mind to the moment but I wanted to make her feel as good as I did.

She had her slender fingers playing with my length, stroking it with such care creating enough friction to make me want to give in and ravish her. But I couldn’t I pulled away from her grasp, looking at her face, I could see she was smirking, knowing all too well what she was doing to me. She sat up and reached over to open the drawer from her night stand from where she retrieved a condom, throwing it at me.

I bit my lip trying to stay in control, she come over to where I stood and pulled me back with her to bed. I kissed her neck, shoulders and took my sweet time biting and kissing her nipples making them hard and wet.

I remember her taking my hand and guiding it to her entrance, where I slid a finger in with ease. She moaned louder as I increased my movements around inside of her adding a second digit in. After a third digit was inside she was moaning and begging me to put it in, I couldn’t wait either so I complied.

I took my sweet time putting the condom on, teasing her as I left a trail of kisses down her neck, abdomen and up her legs before I slid in, slowly, taking my time so I wouldn’t hurt her.

The next morning I woke up before her, our bodies tangled together under white covers. I felt guilty, we were friends, partners in the force and yet I had crossed the line by constantly having her take care of me in my vulnerable moments. I stood up, got dressed and left, leaving a note behind asking her to forgive me.

The next weeks went by in a heartbeat, she was still not talking to me out of work but while we were in the same building she’d act professionally, how I wished I had her strength. I was so ashamed I did my very best to avoid her.

I knew it was cruel of me but perhaps it had been for the best, that way when I left she wouldn’t had wanted to have anything to do with me and she wouldn’t run around trying to find me.

~

Out of PoV


	2. Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris sets out to Spain to try and find out Umbrella's plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took so long to update, I already have 2 more chapters but I wanna fix some typos and add more stuff so there aren't any blanks or confusions later on

A couple of months later

-

Chris had been investigating into the recent movements of the Umbrella corporation and the rumors of a new virus they were supposedly developing, they called it the ‘G’ virus and learned there were plans on using it for a larger scale plan, than what the ‘train’ and mansion incident had provided. He had no clue as to what this plans where and how much resemblance it held to its predecessor the ‘t’ virus, but he sure as hell knew that it had to be stopped before it happened.

He had been making reports on every and any findings he made, he had decided to stop reporting to his boss whom he suspected was deep inside Umbrella’s pockets or did business with the corporation as he seemed to dismiss all reports and info Chris threw his way.

This time he decided to go to a more reliable source, the FBI. He gathered all the info he had on Umbrella and their implications on the events of the ‘mansion’s incident’.

Shortly after he received a fax proving his fears over his chief, the man had been under Umbrellas’ corp. payroll, though they didn’t have any intel yet on the virus or their plans regarding said ‘virus’.

“Fuck this is getting me nowhere” he screamed with rage. Jill jumped in her seat, she knew Chris had been on the edge lately getting into fights with co-workers and responding with anger whenever he found himself at a dead end.

“Come on” she said walking over to where he was in an attempt to calm him down, “let me help you get some steam off”

He stood up moving away from her, “sorry Jill, there’s something I have to take care off”

“What do you mean?” she asked, afraid she might now the answer to that already. He looked so tired, he hadn’t been sleeping like a normal person for weeks, he ate and worked nothing more.

“I have some um… work to do” he said looking away, she stood there for a minute or two just looking at him while she bit her lip not knowing what to say to that.

“How long?” she spoke minutes after trying to prepare herself to what Chris was about to drop at her.

Chris’s mouth was dry his palms beginning to sweat as he thought of what lies to feed her. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her, he just couldn’t bear with the thought of putting her in harm’s way because of some obsession he had developed against Umbrella. She was one of the small group of people he cared for that he knew he could always count on.

“I don’t know how long it will take” he wasn’t lying, he just was avoiding the ugly truth.

This time she got angry, she punched him, “you lying bastard, can’t you trust me?” she looked so hurt, tears forming in the brinks of her eyes.

“Is it about this stupid research you have going on?!” she screamed, she felt so betrayed. Some of their co-workers noticed them but they ignored those prying eyes.

“What do you mean by ‘stupid’?!” he rubbed his eyes in frustration, “don’t you think it important enough to have this corporation’s lies out for the world to judge”

“Don’t you think they’ve caused enough trouble already” Chris said very pissed at her, “I’m sorry, Jill” he turned around and left. She had tried in vain to contact him after their fight, she went to his house, called his sister but nothing worked. Chris was gone.

That night Chris booked a plane ticket to Spain, where he would formally meet a former employee of Umbrella who had been helping him with files and data regarding their newest developments.

He had found them digging through some files that came up after searching through Wesker’s property and had been in touch for a while now. The woman, was a former employee who had worked at the very laboratory where the first virus had been synthesized, after learning of their intentions with said virus she had managed to escape and stay hidden until Chris found her.

By some miracle her location and new name hadn’t been disclosed inside the organization and she was very much alive and willing to share information with Chris to help bring down the corporation. Though she no longer had any part in Umbrella’s research she had been part of the workers of the research lab up until the time they had improved and moved onto (un)human tests.

He was still not sure it wasn’t all a set up to get him out of the country and out of Umbrella’s way, but he was sure he wasn’t going to let an opportunity such as this slip by.

He went over to his closet and took out a duffle bag he filled with the basics, a couple of boxers, three shirts, spare pants, two sets of socks and a jacket for the cold nights.

He was still upset about his fight with Jill and though that perhaps if he wrote her a letter apologizing she’d understand that this was something he had to do himself and she didn’t have to worry, he signed the letter and left it open on top of his night stand.

_‘Dear Jill,_

_I’m truly sorry for the way I’ve behaved for the past months, I haven’t been a good friend to you._

_As an agent belonging to the S.T.A.R.S force of Raccoon City, I find myself in conflict when asked to leave this matter behind me and move on. Someone has to do something and if no one is willing to do it, then I’ll make sure that with this very hands I can help bring the Umbrella corporation and its associates down._

_I know you’ll probably help if I ever ask, but I think where you’re most needed now is in Raccoon city, rather than chasing crumbs of intel left around for me to follow. I’ll stay in touch. In case something happens to me, I have left a backup with all the information I’ve gathered so far in a hidden place. I’ve also left instructions with someone in case I disappear or ultimately die._

_It’s okay Jill, I know I don’t have to do this alone but I’ll be damned if I let my actions be the cause of you getting hurt._

_I promise I’ll be back._

_Sincerely,_

_C. Redfield’_

What Chris didn’t know was that while he was on a plane and going around in a foreign country looking for Umbrella’s next target’s intel, Raccoon City was being consumed by the ‘living dead’.

-

15 hours later

Chris had arrived at his destination and was staying in a motel in the city of Barcelona, where the former employee, Maria, would be meeting him that day. He got up early that morning and went out for a morning jog, he took a cold shower and left the motel to have his breakfast at a ‘café’ he had spotted while jogging.

He took one of the two seat tables outside with a view to the ‘Sagrada Familia’ cathedral. Maria was supposed to meet him around the gardens by 3pm so he had spare time to eat and get more acquainted with the area in case anything happened.

After breakfast his wrist watch showed him it was 11 am, he stood up and paid the bill, exiting the ‘café’ and walking towards the cathedral. He walked around the majestic place a couple of times checking for scape routs, possible hiding spots for his gun or the enemy. He then proceeded to walk through the alleys and going up the roofs of the nearby places that allowed him to do so, to check for other weaknesses to the location. After checking out how ‘safe’ the location was, he left for their meeting.

She had told him she would be wearing a yellow scarf and a blazer, he found her sitting on a bench under a tree’s shadow reading a book.

He sat down not to close, so not to bring any suspicion, but close enough so they could whisper when people got too close.

“Hi, I’m Chris” he said over his shoulder casually as he sat down, checking for any prying eyes.

“Maria, I’m surprised you actually came” she said, he noticed a mixed accent.

“Did you bring the information you promised?” he asked trying to remain calm. The excitement of getting closer to expose Umbrella was too much.

She smiled, her eyes fixated in the book in her hands. Chris sat there waiting for her to make a move, she finished her book and placed it down on the bench. Chris noticed she slipped something on top of it and waited until she left to take it.

After losing sight of her he took the book and a piece of paper she had folded and placed on top of it. He stood up, book in hand and walked out of the gardens and over to where he had stayed the night before.

He sat on the bed eyeing the note, she was very clear.

‘Meet me at the football stadium at 300 hours tomorrow, if I’m not there go to the address written inside the book and ask for a Maximilian tell him Maria send you’

Chris took his bag out of the closet, checked his gun and took a set of clothes out to change into after his shower.

It was 2:52 am, Chris placed his hand over to the side where his loaded gun rested. He had arrived at the stadium twenty minutes ago taking his time to see if their meeting had been compromised in any way. He hadn’t seen any mysterious shadows so he walked over to the main road to wait by a bar/café and see who approached the building.

“We’re closing the bar in 10 minutes sir, is there anything you’d like to drink” a waiter asked.

Chris shook his head, only 8 more minutes till the meeting time.

3:00, he looked down at his watch as he saw someone walk down the street avoiding the street lamp’s light, it showed the exact time for their meeting. Chris moved silently in the shadows walking behind the shadow until it stopped in front of the southern gate. He stopped in his tracks and hid behind the entry frame next to the gate, he wanted to check if it was Maria before making his presence visible.

The shadow took a device out of its pocket, the light illuminated his face, it was Albert Wesker. Chris shook with rage, this could only mean that because of him Maria’s location had been discovered and she had probably been disposed of after their meeting during the afternoon.

Chris held his breath as he noticed Wesker typing something on his phone before walking down the street and getting into a car that arrived as he reached the traffic light in the corner.

He knew what he had to do know, he called for a cab and asked the driver in a poor excuse of Spanish speech to take him to the address in the note. The place was 30 minutes away from the football stadium, it was on the outskirts of town a small cottage like motel (several cottages actually).

He paid the driver and walked inside towards the reception.

“Hola” he said approaching the young man sitting behind the desk, looking rather ‘stoned’.

“Que tal tio? Quieres una habitación?” {what’s up dude? Want a room?} the boy asked putting his phone down and taking a notebook out to check him in.

“G-gracias” {Thanks} Chris said, “busco yo, Maximilian” {me is looking, Maximilian}, he said taking the note out for the boy to see the name.

The boy smiled, showing two missing teeth on the front, he nodded and pointed towards a door at the back next to the staff’s bathroom.

“Maxi está ahi” {Maxi is there} he said, giving Chris his note back.

He walked with decision towards the door knocking twice before saying, “Max, this is Chris Redfield a member of the S.T.A.R.S force of Raccoon City in the United States of America, Maria sent me here” no sound could be heard from behind the door, Max didn’t make his presence noted and Chris feared the worst.

“Max if you’re in there and you can understand what I’m saying” he passed his hand over his head in frustration, “I think she might be in danger”.

The door opened and a blueish glow shone in contrast to the blackness of the room.

There was a man, with short brown hair, black spectacles and a week’s beard showing in his young childish features, he was wearing a lab coat as he sat in front of seven screens in a desk chair. He had his eyes focused on one of the lower screens which seemed to show a recording of a security camera of the perimeter of the football stadium he had been in 40 minutes ago.

“She never showed up” Chris spoke breaking the silence, the man looked at him and went back to staring at the screen without speaking a word.

“There” he said after 30 minutes of staring at the footage, “she was taken after your meeting a few blocks away from where you last saw her”, he spoke a very clear English.

Chris leaned against the door, he felt guilty he had been the one to reach out and asked for her help.

“Is there any chance that she’s still alive?” Chris asked.

Max nodded still staring at the screen as he typed something in his computer. Some numbers appeared on the screen, earning a satisfied smile from his face

~


	3. The Raccoon City incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire, Leon and Jill decide to go on a hunt of their own to go save Chris Redfield's ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who's still reading, Thank you for choosing to do so :))))  
> Thoughts and comments are welcomed :)  
> UPDATED!

After hearing about her brother taking time off of work and disappearing off to god knows where, Claire took it upon her shoulders to find him. He had been her idol growing up, a strong fearless man she could always depend on no matter what, but also a caring lovingly brother that would selflessly throw everything away to protect those he loved.

She had feared for his life one too many times ever since he decided to join the air force when he learned he was old enough to join.

He left the military and moved back to Raccoon city where he joined the S.T.A.R.S force. Everything looked normal but she noticed he had been kinda paranoid and acting strange for a while, he looked different, he was tired and cranky all the time and suddenly one day he called to say he was taking time off and going on a “vacation” without telling anyone where he was going.

She had learned a few things over the years thanks to her brother’s military training, including hand to hand combat and being able to handle a vast variety of weapons. Not your typical childhood but it was all she had ever needed. After their parents passing when they were young, Chris had been the one constant in her life and she wanted to keep it that way, she had to find him and now he was okay.

She arrived at Raccoon City on a rainy night, with young officer Kennedy who she happened to meet at a gas station just outside the city’s gate. When she arrived there she knew something was off, the whole place seemed abandoned, like a ghost city. Only that in this city its dead seemed to not want to stay in that state and now roamed the streets killing the remaining people in it.

With luck she had managed to survive the nightmare with the help of a young woman named Jill Valentine, member of the S.T.A.R.S force and Leon. She learned Jill had been close friends with her brother and asked about his whereabouts, but sadly Jill had no idea what had happened with Chris after he left that night.

Claire stayed some time with Jill trying to figure out some clues as to her brothers whereabouts when a fax came in one afternoon. It was a short report of her brothers activities after leaving the country.

Claire read it over and over again, getting furious at the lack of interest on her brother’s disappearance.

“And what the hell in this Umbrella corporation they talk about?” Claire asked Jill.

The other woman shivered at the thought of Wesker being alive and his involvement in the Raccoon city’s attack a few weeks ago. But Jill knew that no matter how much time passed those memories, the nightmares would continue to haunt her forever.

 “He bought a ticket to Spain and a train pass to get any train within the European Union countries” Claire repeated, “last known location was Spain? But who did Chris knew from there that he had to leave so mysteriously in the middle of the night”

Jill shook her head, she had not the slightest clue. After reading his letter her heart had broken into tiny pieces and the strength she had left she had deplenished in order to survive Raccoon city. She was so tired it had been a while before she had even the slightest energy to think about Chris or what his sister was talking about.

“What do they mean? Last known location?!” her worries were now proving to be real as the stupid paper didn’t help to clear her doubts but instead continued giving her half-assed responses to her questions.

“I’m going to find him” she said, Claire’s voice strong with conviction, she no longer showed any sign of weakness in it.

-

A couple of months later Leon was recruited by a government agency and begun working special cases surrounding his new area of expertise. He had become aware of companies other than Umbrella making developments in experimental drugs that were supposed to answer to all of the worlds prayers, but instead exploited poor countries and innocent lives in order to test their drugs.

One day while working at the office he was contacted by an FBI officer who said he needed to pass some information to a Claire Redfield. Leon jumped from his chair and called the man right away.

The never met but the man had already delivered a box to Leon’s address by the time he got home.

He went through the papers while drinking a cup of coffee in his living room, some of the papers had black lines covering the information behind but what he could read got his attention so fast Claire was already on her way to DC to meet with him.

…

“So…a man saw him walking into a motel five weeks ago in Barcelona” he said keeping his gaze focused on the papers in his hands, “after that all we know is that he took a train to Paris and vanished”.

“What do you mean? How about surveillance?” she asked beginning into freak out. She was pacing around the room nervous, thinking about the worst case scenarios.

“The last image we have is him getting on that train” his eyes met her watery ones, her shoulders quivering as she held her tears back. He wanted to hug her and tell her everything was going to be all right, but working in the agency he learned how little the chances were of Chris Redfield being found alive if he was ever found, after having waited this long to notify anyone of his activities.

She noticed his stillness and wiped the tears from the brinks of her eyes, she gave him a look filled with resolution and he knew he should have kept that information from her as long as he could have.

 “I’m going with” he said gathering the papers that were scattered on the table, before she even had a chance to tell him what was on her mind.

“No, you’re not” she said giving him a fierce look, “this is my brother”

“And because he is your brother, is why I’m going to help you” he said approaching her slowly as if he was afraid she would run before he reached her, “Claire I’m your friend”

“Besides who’ll protect you if you go all alone?” he asked teasingly.

She punched him, “I can take care of myself, thank you very much”.

Leon looked at her with worried eyes, “Still you need someone to help you with international affairs and having a friend that works for the president might help”

She gave in with a smile, “thank you”.

After that Leon left for work and Claire called Jill to see if the woman still wanted to help her get her brother back, she prayed Jill would.

The phone rang a few times before she decided to pick up, “Yes?” Jill answered her phone.

“Um, this is Claire” she said hoping she had not disturbed her while she was at work.

“Claire how did you get this number?” Jill asked, it was a phone for emergency purposes only.

“I had found it written on a piece of paper in my brothers diary” she cursed at her self for not dialing the other number she had of Jill.

“Okay, what do you want?” she asked, dryly, her life had not improved since the last time she had seen the girl.

 “I know you worked with him and perhaps you were even more than just co-workers, but I was hoping to know if you’d be willing to help me find him?” Claire fidgeted nervously where she sat at.

“What makes you think he wants you to go where he is?” the woman asked, she sounded kind off annoyed.

“He doesn’t want me to” Claire said upset.

“Then what is this call for?” Jill asked annoyed, Chris had left her in the dark about his research for months and then he left her to go on this ghost hunt to god knows where.

“He might be in trouble” Claire said hopping to get Jill’s attention.

“What do you mean?” she asked, her voice gave her out, she had been worried about the repercussions of Chris’s constant bugging to a huge and dangerous company like Umbrella had proven to be.

“Well I have a friend, Leon, who has provided me with certain information that indicates that he might have gone missing” Claire hesitated for a second, any thoughts of seeing her brother again vanished every second Jill hesitated on helping her.

Neither of them spoke for what seemed like an eternity before Jill told her to count her in, if anyone was going to find Chris it was going to be her.

As expected the second Claire opened her mouth about Chris being in possible danger, Jill volunteered to help. They agreed to meet at Leon’s apartment to work on their plan.

 “Project Zero?” she said out loud, talking to herself, “what could it possibly be?” she was reading through her brother’s diary once again.

She sat on Leon’s couch and once again snooped around her brothers belongings trying to find anything related to what his plans had been before he took off or where he might be, but as always she came out empty handed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a small chapter going to the future lives of Chris and Leon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make a mix between their future and their past as the story goes so I have fun with their troubled moments while i torture you with the past.  
> PS: it's a mild-spicy chapter so be careful children  
> UPDATED: there were a lot of typos and misspelled words, I’m sorry

Today  
Leon looked to his side at the sleeping man next to him, he had finally fallen asleep for the first time without the aid of sleeping pills.  
Chris had been on treatment at the hospital after finally deciding to regain control of his life, the worst part of it all had been the nightmares. The pills gave him a sense of relief whenever he wasn’t fighting the phantom limbs pain that hunt him every now and then.  
Leon had decided to move in with him months ago, but had waited for Chris’s okay to proceed. He had slowly and carefully begun leaving his personal things in the other mans apartment until after one really bad night Chris had begged for him to stay by his side.  
Leon wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss those soft warm lips that rested parted inches away from him, inviting. But he knew better than to make a move that would alert Chris in any way, he was warned by his doctor that if he in deed decided to move in with Redfield he’d have to restrain himself with doing normal couples interactions.  
Chris was triggered by a lot of things, the creak of a loose wood plank, the sudden unannounced sound the gas made whenever Leon turned on the stove to cook, funny enough not seeing Leon for long periods of time triggered him as well as not knowing where the man was.  
It took him some time before he even went over to his sisters house for dinner and the first few times he got anxious, he felt like an outsider and in danger in a non-familiar environment.  
“Chris” Leon said in a low voice, “ babe, wake up”.  
Chris was grunting, tossing and turning, “Fuck” Leon said when Chris hit him by accident. The man really knew how to throw a mean punch while asleep.  
Leon knew that the only way to stop him from moving would be to pin him to the bed, by that also would trigger an anxiety attack which would be even worse than a couple of punches being thrown his way.  
“Chris!” he said louder now, he called him several times before the mans’ eyes shot open. His breathing was ragged, he could hear his heartbeat as it thumped loudly and painfully inside his chest. His clothes were swamped in sweat and he noticed he no longer had the warmth of Leon’s body next to him.  
Leon saw the panic growing in his lovers eyes and reached out to him, he made sure Chris recognized him before he wrapped his arms around his boyfriends big body.  
“I’m here” Leon whispered in Chris’s ear trying to soothe him.  
Leon could feel Chris’s tears through his shirt, the warmth his body emanated as he hugged him. He gently pulled away form his embrace and took Chris’s only hand pulling him up from the bed and on to the bathroom.  
There Leon stripped Chris of his clothes and sat him on the toilet lid as he filled the tub with hot water. When the tub was ready he opened his side of the cabinet and took out a small paper wrapped thing. He unwrapped it and placed it in the water as not to alert Chris, the bath ‘bomb’ began dissolving and creating bubbles in the water. The soft sound made Chris advert his eyes to where it came from, Leon then took his shirt off and helped his boyfriend onto his feet and into the tub.  
Chris seemed to relax, his eyes closed and he reeled in the sensation of the bubbles and the bath salts surrounding him. Leon made a move indicating he was going to leave, making Chris’s eyes open in fear and his hand moving to stop him in his tracks.  
His eyes showed fear, but they also had a feral glint to them that Leon was now familiar with. He snickered and moved to take the rest of his pajamas off and got in settling his body between Chris’s tights. His back pressed against the older man as he felt his hand roaming through his chest.  
Chris’s hand found Leon’s sensitive nipples and begun teasing them, after a while when they were both red and puffy, he moved his hand down to get a handful of his lovers member and since he only had one hand now he chose to use his mouth, now nibbling and licking along Leon’s neck and shoulders.  
“Ngh~” Leon moaned at Chris’s attentions, he felt so loved.  
Being the center of attention of Chris Redfield felt so good, he loved it more when the man got jealous and possessive whenever they were out and another man approached Leon.  
Chris’s erection pocked his back, Leon moaned at the sensation knowing of what was to come. He shifted, now facing Chris, his legs wrapped behind the man’s back at the best of his abilities as they were in a rather crowded space.  
“Finally” Chris said in an aroused voice, “I can kiss you” his lips were now hungrily kissing Leon’s, he bit his lower lip asking for the man to open his goddamn mouth for him to ravish.  
Leon gasped, feeling Chris’s hand again stroking him.  
“Chris” Leon moaned his name, “p-please hurry” he wanted to feel his lover inside of him, but Chris’s hand was busy giving him a hand job so he had to make do with his fingers. He finger fucked himself open for Chris. After a while he was panting, mouth open kissing a trail down Chris’s neck and chest.  
Chris’s hand stopped moving earning him a groan from Leon who had been close, his nerves on the edge, aroused and on the verge of cumming.  
They took their sweet time, tracing each other’s scars as Chris plunged in to him painfully slowly, Leon moaned until his throat grew hoarse and it hurt, but he kept on screaming all the same every time he cummed.  
Neither remember how they got to the bed but they woke up hours later, limbs tangled with the others and still completely naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :))


	5. Say yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's day gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> though it's already the 16th i began writing this on the 14th, sorry for the lateness  
> :D:(  
> Hope you like it

Valentine’s day Special  
Chris’s PoV  
~  
Leon had been acting weird for a while, I know dating me, hell even loving me must not come easy. I still have nightmares and because of my physical loss I can’t actually perform my duties in my line of work so I’ve been stuck with paperwork for the last couple of months since I got back.  
But before coming back, even through all the troubles and unpleasant moments I presented to him, he stood by my side and showed me love like no one else ever had.  
Without his constant presence I probably would’ve never wanted to get better, Leon is my everything, my other half whom I can’t live without.  
I ran to our bedroom, our safe heaven, where I lay bare all of my wounds for him to see, kiss and soothe. I picked up my phone from the bed and called Claire, I waited 8 rings and when she didn’t pick up I gave up and called Jill.  
“What is it Redfield?” she answered immediately.  
“I’m losing Leon!” I panicked and screamed at her.  
“Um, what? Baby I couldn’t understand under that girly panicked voice” she teased, “come again?”  
“I think I’m losing Leon” I said trying to sound more calm.  
I could hear her laughing on the other side, “what the heck are you talking about man!”,  
“Your boy loves you” she said in between laughs.  
“But… but he, we.. haven’t done it in a while” I said scared.  
“Please, how long is a while?” she asked as she tried to calm her laugh down.  
“Five-six freaking days, I don’t know!” I couldn’t remember when was the last time I had the warmth of Leon’s body pressed against mine while we made love.  
“Oh boy” she gasped, “you can’t be serious, I’m hanging up”  
Chris whined, “please Jill, I need help”  
“What do you mean, didn’t you get that thing last time?” she asked, not sure if he was joking anymore.  
“I did, but I’m not sure he’ll say yes after all” he was truly afraid, he’d never been this invested in a relationship before.  
Jill finally got that I wasn’t joking and so we spent all afternoon talking, planning how I would propose to Leon, love of my life.  
~  
Out of PoV.  
-  
Said man arrived home late that day, he'd had a hectic day at work with new cases pilling up on his desk and the president calling for meetings to get caught up on all that was going on.  
He didn’t notice the lights were off when he got in, he walked in the darkness of his home, hallway and things whose spots he knew so well he didn’t really needed light to see his way to his and Chris’s room.  
“Chris?” he called, the house was alarmingly quiet.  
He got to their room and opened the door, his mind showing him the worst case scenarios, his heart thumped in his chest ready to break free as his hand reached for the door knob.  
His heart almost stopped and he realized he had been holding his breath, he let out a shaky breath and tears began rolling down his cheeks. Chris ran to his side in panic, he wrapped his arm protectively around his love.  
“Leon, what’s wrong?” he asked afraid of the answer, “am I too late?”  
Leon stopped sobbing confused by Chris’s declaration, “late for what? This is perfect”.  
The room was surrounded by the warm light of the dozen candles Chris had lit, to add some romance to the ‘air, roses petals on the floor and on the bed where they were put in a heart shaped form.  
Chris stepped back so as to allow Leon to take a look at the room, the man stepped inside and looked at Chris’s work. He had set a table with two glasses and a bottle of whine in the middle, next to it lay a rose over a closed envelope.  
“Chris what is all of this?” Leon was overwhelmed, he knew Chris loved him he didn’t need a big show of affection, but this was something he’d actually wished for Chris to do.  
“What do you mean by being late?” he walked over to where a terrified Chris stood, he noticed his lovers fear in his eyes and reached to press his lips to his, it was barely a second and it wouldn’t even count as a kiss after everything they’d already done, but to Chris it meant everything. Tears begun flooding from his beautiful brown eyes breaking Leon’s heart, who hugged his man as tightly as he was allowed to.  
“Le-leon” Chris said with a broken voice, “I was wondering if you’d like some wine first” they both laughed at the awkward way Chris chose to proceed, but Leon trusted him and wanted to see were all of this went.  
“Sure” he kissed Chris, this time for a bit longer basking in the others touch and proximity, he hadn’t had the best of days at work.  
“So, you’re probably wondering what the hell I’m doing right” Chris begun pouring the wine on their glasses, he handed one over to Leon and smiled before drinking first. He was so nervous he feared that without a drop of alcohol he might start stuttering and chicken out.  
“Yeah” Leon said a beautiful smile plastered on his face as he noticed the way Chris was behaving.  
Chris cleared his throat and held his breath for a moment, “I’d like for you to read the letter first” he pointed at the envelope under the rose which Leon now held.  
He smiled and opened the letter with the upmost care, not wanting to rip it in the process.  
“Leon,…” Chris said out loud as Leon begun reading, it was a poem, of a sort.  
“Love, words cannot describe my feelings,  
Meeting you that night  
In the midst of a fight,  
Your eyes on mine lit up   
A spark I once thought   
Dead inside.  
Through my darkest days  
You guided me out of my own hell,  
With strong hands you held me straight  
And in your embrace I found myself in heaven.  
Life without you makes no sense,  
So if to have you means to ask this of you  
Would you please stay with me my love?  
Throughout this life and its hardships  
Through my pain and its habits,  
So that I can show you my love  
And not just through words,  
…”  
Chris stopped, waiting for Leon to finish, tears falling down his face as Leon tried to muffle a cry. Chris bit his lip, this was his cue, he took the small blue velvet box, got on one knee and nervously-smiled asking,  
“Will you marry me?”  
Leon fell down on his knees, getting down to Chris’s level, he nodded as he moved closer and kissed him.  
“Yes..” he whispered with a broken voice, his tears stopped him from seeing Chris’s face so he could only imagine his expression as he kissed him softly on the lips, over and over, trying to stop the tears so he could kiss him properly. And Chris had never been happier while seeing Leon’s tears and feeling them fall on to his chest and wet his shirt, because they meant he still loved him and he would have him for all of eternity, until they died and their bodies turned to ashes Chris knew he’d always belong to him.


	6. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is a fucking genius? superman?  
> ...Jill can't wait to punch him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for picking this story and I hope you like it :D

A few days earlier as appointed with Jill and Leon they met at the plane’s hangar, Leon’s boss had helped with some preparations as he too wanted to see the whole Umbrella corp.’s investigation developed properly.

They had arranged for their travel as well as a safe house, through the CIA, for them to stay at in Paris, while they collected intel on her brother’s whereabouts.

Claire met with Jill earlier that morning to have breakfast and then head over to meet with Leon who was going to drive them to where the plane awaited.

It was a jet rather than a ‘plane’ per see, a private jet from the department of security, the president himself had allowed their small team to use to get this whole thing done with. Thanks to the Raccoon city incident, Chris’s accusations and investigation were taken more seriously, giving them a got base to create their own investigation from and help from the government by official means.

“it’s nice having contacts in the right places” Claire said as she climbed the stairs of the jet.

Jill laughed and followed her inside. There were 8-9 seats in total, a bathroom with a stand in shower and a small closet. Claire and Jill sat across from each other in a 2x2 seat that had a table in the middle. Across from the aisle sat Leon in a single seat staring outside the window.

“It’s going to be a 5 hour flight so just try to sleep and we can review everything once we meet the FBI’s contact there” he moved his chair to its lowest position and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

“Do we know who this contact is?” Jill asked curious. Leon looked through his phone at the files he had downloaded.

“The contact is a man named Burton, Barry Burton” Jill’s eyes shot open.

“Barry” she muttered to herself.

“You know him?” Claire asked her.

Jill nodded, “He was part of our team, he and Chris got along pretty well”

Leon closed his eyes and fell asleep while Jill and Claire stayed up talking, mostly about Chris.

“How was it?” Claire asked, “when you found out he was leaving to pursue this”

Jill sighed, “it hurt, I felt betrayed like he couldn’t trust in me as much as I did him”.

Claire gave her a sad smile, “I know the feeling”.

“I was supposed to be his friend, we have seen so much together and still he didn’t think he could trust me with this” she looked out of the window with a saddened expression.

Claire shook Jill’s trembling hand trying to soothe her, Jill didn’t move her hand, she just cried in silence until they both fell asleep, while thinking of the worst possible outcome.

“What if he’s already dead or been turned onto one of those creatures” they thought.

The plane arrived at their secure location just at the outskirts of the city, they took the train and metro until they arrived at Leon’s contact meeting place in the 8th district, minutes’ walk away from the Eiffel tower.

They met in a café near the river, it was beautifully decorated in a baroque style of art, with lots of decorations, delicate roses and vines engraved on the walls and a big mirror hoarding the right side, with not much windows but chandeliers brightening up the place.

Jill snickered, it was sure a hell of an odd place to be meeting her former partner from the S.T.A.R.S force. The man was easily noticed, too big and out of place with his choice of clothing.

Barry sat drinking from a tiny pink cup of coffee, with a golden roses design, the man wore a red flannel shirt and a pair of old jeans. He hadn’t even bothered trimming his beard, ‘so Barry’ Jill thought to herself.

“Hey there stranger” she greeted him, the man jumped in his seat after hearing a familiar voice behind him.

“Jill!” he greeted her shocked, “been some time now”

She rolled her eyes, “some time, god” she groaned frustrated, “you and Chris sure are a lot alike”

“I’ll take that as a compliment” he said with a smug smile.

He looked at the people behind her, a tall dirty-blonde guy with a mean stare and a sweet looking red-head. “Hey angel and who might you be?” he shook Claire’s hand.

She smiled at him, “I’m Claire Redfield” Barry looked at her and smiled.

“But off course you are” he laughed, “typical Redfield thing to do right, jump at the first sight of certain death to save someone you love”

They both laughed and Claire nodded, she got why Chris liked the man.

Leon butted in their bonding moment introducing himself, “I’m an agent of the US government Leon Kennedy sir, I’d like to get started if you don’t mind”

Barry nodded, his smile faded leaving a serious expression.

“What exactly do you have on Chris’s investigation?” Leon asked sitting down.

“So serious agent Kennedy, you sure don’t like wasting time” he teased, “I have everything off course” Jill and Claire both stiffened in their seats.

“He send me regularly pieces of crypted information and the keys to decipher them” he looked at both women and felt sorry for them. They thought Chris hadn’t trusted them, but all he ever wished was for them to stay safe and out of Umbrella’s radar.

“Why?” Jill asked, she seemed to understand but her emotions made turmoil in her mind and made her doubt her partner.

“You know why Jill” he said calmly, “what do you think he’d do if either of you got hurt because he couldn’t let it go”

Claire fidgeted in her seat, she seemed to want to discuss this as much as Jill did but her mind also reminded her that the more time they spent trying to decipher her brother’s thinking, the less chances they got to finding him alive.

…

They walked back to the safe house in separate groups. Claire chose to go with Barry, that way she’d be able to hear stories about her brother by a person who seemed to hold him in such high-esteem as she did.

They walked the streets on Paris while talking about Chris, he told her stories about how they met and how Chris had saved his ass more than a couple of times and she told him stories about her ‘amazing’ brother while growing up.

“He’s always felt sort of like a Superman, don’t he?” he spoke, Chris’s little sister had been all giddy about sharing her stories and learning about those sides of her brother he tried to hide from her.

“Yeah, he does” Claire stopped on her tracks, “he’ll be okay, right?” she needed someone to reassure her that everything was going to be alright, just like how her brother always did ever since their parents passing.

Barry looked at her with sorry eyes, “sorry kiddo, I can’t lie” he patted her shoulder gently, “but I can promise I won’t rest until he’s back to us”.

She gave him a sad smile and thanked him.

-

The next couple of days were spend holed up in their safe house, going out in pairs to get food. They looked through the security cameras of the train station and some street cameras but they didn’t have much luck in getting the government to officially allow them to see the rest and they didn’t even have the time to waste watching all those tapes.

What good would it be to see it happening but being too late to stop it.

Leon sighed frustrated, he’d been trying to decipher Chris’s codes through textbook ways without any success. That night he went to bed early without eating, he laid on his bed watching the white ceiling going through the pages of information Chris had left behind and trying to find any meaning to them, when it clicked.

“I think he finally lost it” Jill joked as Leon’s loud laugh was heard all the way to where they sat in the kitchen.

“It was so stupid” Leon came into the kitchen in a rush still laughing, “your brother is a genius”

Claire gave him a look of disbelief, “how do you make a sentence with stupid and genius in it as a compliment”

“I just…” he took a sip of water from a glass that rested on the table, which Jill complained at him for, “I thought he had left some crazy code that could be found on a book but it was actually more of a ‘gut’ type of key”

They looked at him as if he had really lost it, “Leon buddy, are you okay?” Claire asked.

Barry then laughed, “Holly shit, our pretty boy is right” Leon shot him a deadly glare at the unnecessary comment.

“it was right under our noses and yet we couldn’t see it” he was so agitated he splashed beer all over himself as he tried drinking it.

“What do you mean?” Jill asked them, worried they were making fun of her.

“You solved it?” Claire said, not really a question, “what does he say?”

“Nothing and everything at the same time” Leon said trying to compose his usual serious face.

Both women looked at them wanting them to explain themselves, “so… what is it?”

“Nothing” they said at the same time.

Jill looked at the dumbfounded, she couldn’t understand their joke. Claire instead begun laughing.

“That’s Chris to you” she said rolling her eyes, “he was making fun of Umbrella”

“He send all this ‘crypted’ intel on Umbrella Corporation to Barry and the FBI, which he knew they wouldn’t be able to decipher in ‘time’” Leon continued.

Barry laughed, “then they would take actions against him and he’d get the perfect ‘inside’ opportunity to grab the evidence and bring them down”.

“He never had any hard evidence, he just wanted them to think he had” Claire said getting excited, “that’s the nothing in his message”

“The truth thought” Leon took on, “is brighter, he knew how to leave clues as to what his steps would be and what to do in case he went missing”

Jill finally got it and sighed defeated, “I might punch him when we find him” she declared, “he over did himself”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be in Chris's PoV


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Max get ready for the action & some sweet 'nonsensical' Leon and Claire scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd love to read your thoughts on the comments

Chris’s PoV

~

Thanks to Max’s data and hacking abilities I was able to make a map of a sort, with a minimum radius error calculation of  the location where Umbrella was most likely to be developing their new virus and finally put an end to it all.

Chris looked at the diary he was holding, Rebecca had given it him months ago and it had been a ‘solid foundation’ to his investigation against Umbrella corp., she had gotten it from lieutenant Billy Coen a man who died, according to her, during the incident in the spencer mansion, where all of our lives seemed to change for better or worse. Lieutenant Coen had been the one to find it and he’d apparently passed it onto Rebecca shortly before dying at the hands of one of the BOW’s.

The diary contained information regarding the making of the ‘T’ virus and its maker, doctor James Marcus who could’ve been involved in the prematurely release of the first virus on that fateful night all those months ago.

I’ve read through the pages for the millionth time, I already know from memory every word the damn thing has written inside. There were some names written inside as well, like the ones of his helpers and other researchers that worked at the facility during the same period of time he did. Wesker’s appeared there too, apparently the good doctor had known Albert Wesker and his intentions on betraying Umbrella for his own devious purposes. Apparently he had felt betrayed by Wesker’s actions, a boy he’d known since he was young and whom he had worked with and become to trust even while they worked for such an organization.

I stood in the middle of the room going over the plan. Max had managed to identify one of the men that took Maria that night, the guy was physically similar to my body build. We spend an entire 2 weeks figuring out his schedule and the best way to take him down without any suspicion so I could take his place and infiltrate the facility.

The main goal was taking down Umbrella, meaning gathering intel on the virus they were working on and if possible data on previous experiments from the T virus and its connection to the Raccoon city incident I had heard off in the news, I just hope Jill is safe. Saving Maria and as many innocent people as possible was the plus to the plan, not getting caught and living to tell the tale was definitely a want to, but if my sacrifice meant for other people to get away from Umbrella’s claws and helping spread its web of lies it was most certainly worth it.

Barcelona’s weather was getting colder every day, winter season getting closer with its snowy-white cold days. It was the low tide in tourist season, meaning less casualties in case of an outbreak, though there still are over 1.5 million people living here.

I thought on how beautiful and peaceful their lives were, I felt a pang of jealousy, knowing of Umbrella’s operation and its facilities located in the heart of the city, in an underground compound hidden from the eyes of the population that walked over it day by day.

“You have to sleep soldado” Max said coming from the small kitchen in the rented apartment. (soldier)

“No need to” I said a cup of coffee in hand, “ ‘sides I sleep enough hours every day to make up for one good night’s of sleep for you mortals” he laughed and sat in his desk.

His hands typed fast on his keyboard, a bunch of numbers and codes I had no idea what it all meant but every now and then he would spin around in his chair in victory after gaining the smallest bit of information or access. He’d been trying for days now to hack on the security of the installations so as to get a better view of how the compound was actually designed as and my possible escape routes.

I had managed to gather quite an arsenal, I had a couple hand grenades, an extra light grenade, 4 semi-automatic guns caliber 45 and a standard shot gun I bought online to a man that lived a 20 minute drive away from the city. For the 45’s I had 4 loads and for the shotgun I bought a 20 bullet case from the man, though a couple were missing.

Whenever we weren’t sleeping, eating or checking any new intel Max got his sneaky hacker’s hands on, I was at the shooting range making sure I wasn’t getting rusty holed up in the apartment all day.

After making sure he was alone, I made my move.

-

“Are you listo?” Max asked (ready), he had a funny character like appearance, stubble un-shaved, messy hair tied in a bun, his big black squared glasses falling off the tip of his nose, disheveled-oversized clothes. I held back a comment and simply nodded.

I checked for the third time I had everything packed and ready. I put on the bulletproof vest and a black R.C.P.D shirt on top. The gun holder on my ankle was secured and loaded, I added a pocket knife to my tool’s belt, zipped the bag with the weaponry close and headed over to the door.

“Buena suerte, I hope you make it” Max smiled and waved me goodbye. (Good luck)

I smiled back at him with confidence, “off course I will” it was something that had to be done and accomplished at any cost.

“Umbrella won’t be harming anymore innocents in their seeking advanced medicines or simply playing god” I declared.

I could hear his laughter even as I descended the stairs of the apartment complex we were staying at.

The place old and smelling like mold and dirty underwear, the rusty stairs of metal already turning to a coppery color and its stone floor crumbling to pieces and cracked, I took observation of all and every single detail that surrounded me and old habit I took upon to try and distract my mind from useless things that might divert my focus from the main goal of this mission.

~

Out of PoV

-

At that time in a hospital less than 3 hours away from what used to be Raccoon City, a young police officer and a beautiful redheaded girl sat on a bed getting their wounds checked. They had survived and fought the most dangerous and wild creatures yet seen by men. Tired and finally coming down from the adrenaline rush of the events Claire finally sighed and found comfort in the cold hospital bed.

Leon sat in a bed next to hers watching her sleep, still not completely  convinced of their safety and who could blame him. Having being betrayed and played with by the beautiful agent Ada, whom he had stupidly played into her hands like a little puppet.

He couldn’t sleep, his mind would wander to the horrors experienced just hours ago, his hands still shaking and missing the heavy but reassuring feeling of his 9mm standard gun. He remembered each time he’d had to shoot it and exactly where it had hit its target, how they had howled and screamed as their bodies collapsed dead on the bloody floor.

Leon growled in frustration, he got up and started pacing around the room. He then remembered, “Sherry” he whispered horrified, he had forgotten about the little girl for a second.

She had been taken by doctors who wanted to run some tests to see if she had any infectious virus or if she had come out unharmed as he and Claire had.

But off course Leon already knew that she had, her father had injected her with samples of another virus as far as she knew. He had completely forgotten about that fact as they were brought to the hospital only caring to know if she was okay, not taking into account what would happen to her if the government came into knowledge of her fathers’ experiments on her.

His heart was beating like crazy and terrible thoughts crossed his mind, he took his gun and rushed out of the room and in search of the little girl. After startling a couple of nurses and having a guard tell him to control himself as he was in a hospital, he finally found where they were keeping Sherry.

He sighed in relief when he found her alone sitting on a hospital bed in a room that was unlocked. Leon opened the door and stepped in, “I’m sorry” he apologized as he rushed to her side.

Sherry hugged him, her tiny body being engulfed by his in a tight hug. She was shaking as tears slid down her rosy, dirty cheeks. Neither of them had cared or had had enough time to get cleaned after they where taken to the hospital for a checkup.

He wiped her tears with the sleeves of his shirt, “sorry” he said once more, he didn’t know what about but he felt the need to apologize, to help her feel safe once again.

“I wanna see Claire” she said, her voice came out broken and painfully tired. Leon frowned and took her tiny frame in his arms and carried her over to where Claire’s and his room was.

Claire was up and looking at Leon with terrified eyes glossy with tears that threaten to come out. He ran to her side placing Sherry carefully in Claire’s arms in a warm tearful embrace.

“You’re okay little one” Claire sobbed, she was so relieved now having Sherry in her arms and Leon’s proximity. It had been a nightmare waking up in a dark place alone and looking at an empty bed that had formerly been occupied by the young police officer whom she’d gotten to know and care for.

Sherry fell asleep in Claire’s arms, snuggling against her. She looked so vulnerable with her torn clothes and dried blood on her hair and well, everywhere.

Claire scooted over in her bed, as much as she could in the small hospital bed, and laid the little girl there carefully.

“I thought I had dreamed our escape” her voice barely a whisper, she was still scared just like Leon was.

Sunlight rays began illuminating the room through the blinds of the curtains, she looked so exhausted, bruised bags under her eyes, dirty clothes and bruises all over. Leon wasn’t looking good either, cuts on his face, neck and arms, bruises as well, shirt torn and stained with blood.

Days later they parted, tears in Claire’s eyes, hugs and promises of seeing each other again and talking on the phone from time to time. Little did they know they’d indeed be meeting once again under similar circumstances.

Claire parted to try and find more on her brother’s whereabouts and Leon left to become Sherry’s temporary guardian and begin his newly accepted position in a government agency.


End file.
